Regret
by orangesky27
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke yakin bahwa ia telah memaafkan kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat. Namun, sering kali ia tetap menyesal dan malu pada dirinya sendiri. Terlebih jika jejak sang kakak memutuskan untuk tetap mengikuti.


**Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto

**Rating **: Teens

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, General

_Selamat Membaca!_

**ooOoo**

Sasuke belajar banyak dari perjalanan panjang yang ia lakukan. Salah salah satunya tentang betapa banyaknya orang yang masih membutuhkan bantuan tenaganya. Padahal apa yang ia lakukan tidaklah besar.

Contohnya saja, Sasuke hanya membereskan gerombolan bandit yang menggangu para pengepul gandum. Ia melakukannya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit. Para bandit sama sekali tidak sebanding dengannya. Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan kutu pengganggu. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengucurkan setetes keringat pun untuk membuat mereka lari tunggang-langgang.

Akan tetapi, para pengepul ini masih belum selesai berterima kasih padanya sejak sepuluh menit lalu.

Haruskah ia meninggalkan mereka?

Tiba-tiba, surat dengan tulisan ceker ayam melesak ke dalam pikirannya.

_Perbaiki kemampuan sosialmu, Sasuke! Jangan buat mereka salah mengartikan tindakanmu! Kau bukan lagi seorang bayi yang harus selalu kuawasi, 'kan?! _

Menghela napas pelan, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menunggu. Ia bahkan sampai mengantarkan mereka untuk beristirahat di kuil terdekat.

Sesampainya di sana, seorang biarawan datang menyambut. Para pengepul bercakap-cakap akrab sebelum masuk ke dalam kuil. Kepergian mereka menandakan kepergian Sasuke. Ia mengangguk pelan pada sang biarawan dan hendak beranjak pergi, namun seruan sosok itu membuatnya urung.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mampir sebentar? Malam ini langit akan sangat cerah. Doamu akan segera sampai," ungkap sang biarawan.

Sasuke tercenung.

Doa? Apakah ia masih mempercayainya? Tidakkah tangannya terlalu kotor untuk sekedar menghadap pada Sang Kuasa?

"Sejak dulu, aku selalu mendapati ninja yang dengan sengaja singgah ke sini. Kau bisa mengirimkan doa pada mereka yang telah tiada."

Kalimat sang biarawan berhasil membuat Sasuke melangkahkan kaki ke dalam sana. Ia mengikuti sosok paruh baya itu, meski merasa begitu kotor hanya untuk menginjakkan kaki di tempat suci semacam ini.

Embusan angin petang sedikit menyapu jubah hitamnya. Sasuke menggumamkan terima kasih pada sang biarawan yang hendak beranjak pergi. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap Patung Amithaba yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Begitu besar dan agung.

Menatapnya dengan seksama berhasil menciptakan senyum getir di bibir sang Uchiha. Ia menggeleng pelan sebelum meraih kertas-kertas kecil yang tertata rapi di atas rak khusus yang tersedia di sana. Tangannya kemudian mengambil pena bulu dan tinta yang selalu ia bawa, menggoreskan beberapa nama dengan huruf katakana, dan menempelkannya pada rak yang telah dipenuhi kertas-kertas serupa.

Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berdoa, tetapi ia berharap agar dewa berkenan untuk melindungi anggota keluarganya yang telah tiada.

Begitu selesai mengutarakan keinginan di dalam hati, Sasuke berbalik untuk segera angkat kaki.

Akan tetapi, ia kembali berhenti ketika tiupan angin yang cukup kencang menggoyahkan rak yang berisikan banyak harapan itu. Harapan orang yang putus asa, sama sepertinya.

Setelah merasa bahwa angin telah mereda, Sasuke melepaskan pegangan pada rak tersebut. Kali ini ia akan benar-benar pergi kalau saja netranya tidak menangkap secarik kertas berisi tulisan tangan yang amat ia kenali.

Tulisan tangan yang terlihat amat rapi meski kertas itu sendiri telah menguning dimakan hari.

_Uchiha Fugaku_

_Uchiha Mikoto_

_Uchiha Shisui_

_Uchiha Inabi_

_Uchiha Yashiro_

_Uchiha Tekka_

Daftar nama itu masih berlanjut hingga memenuhi kertas. Sasuke meraihnya dari tanah dan kembali menempelkannya pada rak yang berada di bawah Patung Amitabha. Netranya kembali menangkap jejeran kertas berisi daftar nama yang sama. Nama para anggota klan Uchiha yang telah tiada sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Telah tiada di tangan sosok yang menuliskan nama mereka di sini, di kertas yang jumlahnya lebih dari umur sosok itu sendiri.

Beranjak pergi, Sasuke menahan rasa perih yang kembali menyayat hati. Ia tidak mendapati keberadaan burung gagak yang bertengger dengan gagah di salah satu cabang pohon yang ada di sana. Mengawasi dengan seksama, seakan Sasuke sendiri memiliki kontrak seperti tuannya yang telah tiada.

Sepanjang sisa malam itu, Sasuke kembali menyesali. Bulir bening yang selalu tertahan, kini kembali mengaliri pipi. Ia menutup mata, mencoba untuk memanggil memori masa kecil yang takkan pernah luput darinya.

Bagaimana bisa Itachi begitu mencintai kedamaian hingga menyiksa dirinya sendiri?

Sasuke kira ia telah mengerti. Tetapi, apa yang dilihatnya tadi kembali menggoyahkan jawaban yang telah ia yakini.

Kenapa ia masih belum mampu memaafkan dirinya sendiri? Sejauh apa lagi hingga rasa bersalah di dadanya memutuskan untuk menghilang dan pergi?

Di malam yang cerah itu, Sasuke pun sadar bahwa ia mungkin akan tetap merasakannya. Mau bagaimana pun juga, Itachi tetap menjadi bagian dari masa lalu dan juga hidupnya. Rasa sesalnya dan nama Itachi takkan pernah akan bisa pergi. ]

_**END**_

**A/N : **Drabble ini dibuat dalam rangka memenuhi Challange Mingguan Grup Catatan Literasi (CMGCL) yg saya ikuti:' bagi yang berkenan, silakan tinggalkan kritik dan saran di kolom review.

Sedangkan untuk ide, aku dapat insipirasi dari one shot karya _Akatsuki210 _yang judulnya _I Had Such __Friends_. Credit for the author yang udah berhasil menggali karakter itachi dengan lebih dalam sampe bikin saia terenyuh lagi:" silakan cek karya dia bagi yg ingin nyesek lagi /lah/

sepertinya itu saja.

terima kasih


End file.
